Introducing Me
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Vaguely based off of the song 'Introducing Me' from Camp Rock 2. Garrus and Shepard play a little 'get to know you' game. Set sometime after the Suicide Mission. Garrus MAY be a little OC, but nothing too bad. Hope you enjoy it.


_Omg, is this the end of my Writersblock? Is WolverinesDarlin' back on the playing field?_

_We'll see…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Introducing Me' OR Mass Effect. Please enjoy this nevertheless_

**MASSEFFECT**

Garrus looked up from the couch and looked to the half asleep Shepard lying on her belly with her head at the foot of the bed.

"Shepard can I ask you something?"

"Meh…" Shepard replied but opened her eyes, looking at her long time friend and lover.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Shepard propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"A 'get to know you game'." He looked at her like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked moving from her laying down position to an Indian sitting position.

Garrus placed the holo-pad he was reading onto the coffee table in front of him and looked at her intently.

"I pride myself on knowing you better than even Miranda herself… but there are some things I'd still like to know about you…"

Shepard smiled flirtatiously and put her hands in her lap. "Alright…."

"Just tell me random things." Garrus shrugged and leaned back into the couch, expectedly.

"Only if you promise to do the same thing about yourself afterwards." Shepard bargained.

"Deal. Now go."

"Okaaay you asked for it." Shepard sighed a little and racked her brain for something nobody else knew.

"I'm really good at wasting time…."

"Like I didn't know that already. Shepard… something I DON'T know."

"I only like to eat cheese when it's on pizza or a quesadilla…"

"Really why?"

Shepard scrunched up her nose, "It smells like feet. It really does… have you ever PROPERLY smelled cheese?"

"I can't say I have…" Garrus 'smiled' his mandibles flaring.

Shepard looked to her side as Scoundrel jumped up and laid down next to her leg.

"Well it's nasty." Shepard finished.

She started to stroke Scoundrel as she fished for more to tell about her being.

"Okay you know how the moon goes through cycles?"

Garrus nodded.

"And you know how it looks like a toenail now and again?"

Garrus looks a little confused as his mandibles flared. "No… what's a toenail?"

"A toenail is… well it's a… here." She jumped off the bed, startling Scoundrel who jumped off the bed too and ran back to the bathroom area.

Shepard almost skipped to the couch where Garrus was and jumped onto the couch next to him. She kicked her bare feet up onto his lap and then pointed to her big toenail. "That's a toenail." She said.

"Oh…" He touched her toe and she smiled.

"Don't touch my feet." She giggled, already expecting what was to come.

"Why? …. Oh wait… I remember." He looked at her devilishly.

"I'm warning you Vakarian." She said menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you." He laughed.

As fast as she could, Shepard scrambled off of Garrus' lap and lept for the bed. "Leave my feet alone!" She tucked her feet under herself and awaited judgement day.

"But they're so small… and cute."

"That's only 'cause you have giant dinosaur feet." She shot back.

"That may be true…" Garrus said as he stood up and started for her. "But that doesn't change how small your feet are… not to mention ticklish."

"Garrus Vakarian if you come one step closer it'll be your last." She held up her hand and pointed a single finger towards him in warning.

He didn't stop.

"Damn it Garrus…. I don't wanna be tickled!" She screamed as he sat on the bed and started to lean for her.

She shook her head frantically and held both hands in front of her. "Garrus nooo"

Garrus growled playfully and lunged, bringing a 'terrified' scream from the small human under him.

"Garrus no!" She screamed again as her legs were pull from under her and captured under his strong arm. His other hand proceeded to tickle the bottom of her foot.

Shepard fought the laughter as long as she could but it was no use.

"Stoooop, stop…. STOOOOOP" she said between gasps of breath.

Finally Garrus did stop and laughed at her. Shepard laid on the bed for a while longer to catch her breath, and once it was caught she sat up and sent her torturous lover a dirty look.

"You're a bully."

He laughed again and reached out to her, she knew he wouldn't try anything again so she let him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are very interesting. You kick enemy butt with no problem at all, You've fought Geth, Saren, Collectors... you've come back from the dead and yet you are very ticklish. I guess that just proves you're mortal." Garrus mused.

Shepard smiled and fingered his 'casual clothes' collar. "You're just THAT impressive." He finished.

Shepard giggled and looked up at him with love, and reached her hand up to the side of her face, fingering his scared side with care.

Both of them became somber and just enjoyed eachothers presence.

"Shepard…" He said quietly.

She smiled and looked at him, lowering her hand to the back of his neck, and ran her fingers up and down the tender spot. "I love it when you say my name…" She whispered.

Garrus chuckled? "Why's that?"

"It's how you say it. With such…" She paused and looked up at the ceiling for a moment to find the words. "care…. love…. Devotion. I can hear it when you talk to me, but it's all there when you simply say my name." She smiled.

Garrus seemed to melt, his strong, stiff body just seemed to relax as he brought her forehead to hers. "I think I love you Shepard."

"I think I love you too." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as they remained in the headtouch.

After a moment she pulled away. "So that's a little more about me…"

"Good to know…" Garrus chuckled.

Shepard was about to say something else when EDI popped up.

"Shepard we are docking at Illium, and you have an incoming message from Liara T'soni."

Shepard looked at the blue ball with spite. "Thanks EDI."

"Logging you out."

Shepard huffed and looked back to Garrus. "Well, looks like YOUR turn will have to wait."

"My turn for what?" Garrus asked confused as Shepard started pulling on her armor.

"Remember our deal?" She asked quietly, unsure whether the comm was on yet or not and the asari was listening.

"Alright good, that'll give me time to write some notes, and get some calibrating done as well." He said standing up.

"Thanks for playing the game." He walked up in front of her and they headtouched for a moment before he walked out the door.

Shepard smiled and finished putting on her armor and jumped when Liara's voice filled her room suddenly.

"Shepard, I was wondering if we could talk while you were on Illium…"

Shepard sighed a little and sat down on her bed. "Something wrong?"

"The Shadow Brokers Dossier of you… there are some interesting things on here…."

**MASSSEFFECT**

_Alright there it is. Couldn't think of a good way to end this, but this was the best I could come up with, hope it's not too lame. :-) I'm hoping that's the end of my writers block, we'll see how it goes._

_Thanks for reading, and reviews would be greatly appreiciated._


End file.
